


Take a Walk on the Dark Side

by theletterdee



Category: The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU vampire B/S prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Walk on the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



"You're late," Brenda nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sharon's sultry alto from behind.

Turning around slowly her retort died in her throat when she saw the short dress Sharon had on, Brenda barely acknowledging the fishnet tights and knee-high black boots on underneath. The deep purple of the leather brought out her piercing green eyes and highlighted her curves as well as the abundance of auburn curls surrounding her face.

"Cat got your tongue?" The familiar smirk graced Sharon's mouth, her hands automatically migrating to her hips.

"Funny," Brenda managed to find her voice, her darkening brown eyes narrowing at the other woman. "Very funny."

"I thought so," Sharon's smirk grew. "Did you really think I would forget about our deal?"

"No…?"

Sharon then smiled, "Good girl…" Her smile grew into a grin and Brenda could already see the fangs elongating as the vampire continued, "Ready to take a walk on the dark side of pleasure, Brenda Leigh?"


End file.
